Les Revendications
by Elena Valerious
Summary: Les personnages de NCIS comme vous ne les avez jamais vu ! Attention, gros délire sur ce ship, limite parodique ! En espérant que vous aimerez . . .


**LES REVENDICATIONS**

**Auteur :** Elena Valerious _(alias x-My-Fics, alias Manon)_

**Disclaimer :** Les noms et images relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient, & je vous prierai de ne pas la publier sans mon autorisation.

**Rating : **K

**Note de l'auteur :** Un gros délire pour ce ship, & un vrai moment d'amusement pour l'écrire ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant le lire que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire !

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique à la fin ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! On lui dit dix-sept heures, elle est toujours pas là ! Elle joue avec nous à sa guise, elle pourrait au moins arriver à l'heure quand on lui demande !

Ziva tapota le genou de Tony pour le faire patienter et assura à toute l'équipe qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder. Après tout, elle n'avait que…ah oui, quand même trois quarts d'heure de retard. Trent Kort soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, suivit par Mike Franks.

En effet, tous les personnages, ou presque, du NCIS étaient réunis dans une grande pièce ressemblant à un salon. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Vance, Kort, Eli David, Mike Francks étaient là, assis dans des canapés ou des fauteuils. Et tous fixaient la porte par laquelle devait entrer celle à qui ils avaient donné rendez-vous, et qui était désespérément en retard.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et une jeune fille de seize ans entra en trombe dans la pièce, un air désolé au visage.

- Désolée pour le retard, vraiment ! J'étais en pleine écriture du chapitre 7 de Checkmate, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en passe là-dedans, et j'ai pas du tout vu l'heure passer ! Ouh la ! Y'a du monde ! Bon, bah je vous fais pas à tous à la bise, bonjour à tous. Tiens Trent, t'es là aussi ? Oh, Eli ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, t'as l'air en forme ! Enfin, plus que toi Leon, ta joue est super enflée.

Tout en parlant à un débit anormalement élevée, Manon, créatrice du blog x-My-Fics, puisque c'était elle, s'assit dans un fauteuil face au casting de NCIS et sortit un calepin et un stylo de son sac.

- Mes pauvres, vous avez l'air crevés ! commenta-t-elle. Enfin, c'est normal, avec les vacances, vous devez pas arrêter dans les fics, et avec les concours !

- Oui, au fait, on te remercie de t'y être mise, avec le Duel des Maitres 2 de Lauteur-Inconnue, grinça Gibbs.

- Alors, mon chou, de 1) j'adore cette fille et ce concours, j'ai déjà fait la première édition, j'allais pas manquer la deuxième, et de 2), toi t'as pas tellement bossé, c'est plutôt Ziva qui a trimé !

- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama l'israélienne.

- Sinon, vous m'avez fait venir pour quoi ?

- On a des réclamations à faire ! s'exclama McGee. On en a marre !

- Ouais ! s'exclama le reste de l'équipe en chœur. On en a marre !

- Trop de café !

- Trop de Caf-Pow !

- Trop de blagues débiles !

- Trop de cure-dents !

- Trop de lynchage !

- Trop de cadavres !

- Trop de slaps !

- Trop de coups !

- Marre !

Face à l'équipe en furie du casting de NCIS, Manon ne sut au début comment réagir. Finalement, la moutarde lui monta au nez face à ces personnages fictifs qui osaient lui parler sur ce ton.

- OH ! hurla-t-elle. Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ? Un seul à la fois ! Sinon je vous écris un ship où je fous tout le monde dans les bureaux du NCIS, je mets une petite bombe et tout le monde fini en tartare ! Compris ?

L'équipe baissa la tête et bougonna.

- J'ai pas entendu !

- Oui…

- Bon ! Non mais oh ! C'est quand même pas vous qui allez faire la loi tout de même ! Bon…On y va pour les revendications. Gibbs, tu commences.

L'ancien marine se redressa et l'auteur de fics remarqua enfin le tic qui agitait nerveusement la paupière de l'agent. Il en était de même avec son épaule droite.

- J'en peux plus du café… soupira-t-il. A croire que c'est le seul trait de caractère qu'ils retiennent de moi. T'imagines pas combien de café me font boire tous les auteurs de fanfics. Non mais regarde-moi ! J'ai des tics partout ! Je dors plus la nuit ! J'en peux plus ! Je craque ! Voilà ! Je vais donner ma démission, comme ça tout le monde sera bien dans la merde !

- Oh bah non, Jethro, fais pas ça ! s'exclama le reste de l'équipe.

- Allons, allons, Gibbs… Calme-toi. Je note, dit calmement Manon. Trop…de…café. J'en parlerai aux autres. C'est tout ?

- Oui…

- Bon. TONY, ZIVA ! NON MAIS C'EST PAS CROYABLE !

Les deux agents qui étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement se lâchèrent aussitôt et regardèrent l'auteur d'un air penaud.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes même pas ensemble dans la série ! Non mais vous pouvez pas vous retenir ? Bande d'obsédés !

- Désolée Manon, murmura Tony d'un air contrit. Mais tu comprends…

- Avec tous ces auteurs de fics qui nous font nous sauter dessus à tout bout de champ…

- A force…On craque.

- Bon. D'accord. Je comprends, admit Manon. Mais que je vous y reprenne plus ! McGee, à toi.

Ce fut au tour de l'informaticien de se redresser. Il avait l'air d'en avoir par-dessus la tête.

- J'en ai marre. Ras-le-bol. Ras la casquette. Par-dessus la tête.

- Tu pourrais être plus explicite ?

- POURQUOI c'est toujours MOI qui me tape les surnoms débiles et les blagues pourries de Tony ? C'est pas contre toi, hein, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'italien, je sais que tu suis ce qu'écrivent les auteurs, mais à force, j'en peux plus. En plus, on dirait juste que je suis bon qu'à décrypter des codes et parler en langage informatique ! Même moi je comprends rien à ce que je dis ! Merde à la fin !

- Ok, ok, pas la peine de t'énerver ! Je note. Moins de blagues. Moins de surnoms. Plus de responsabilités ?

- S'il te plait. Ça fait cinq ans que je suis au NCIS, j'en ai marre de toujours être considéré comme le bleu !

- C'est noté. TONY, ZIVA ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ?

Les deux agents se lâchèrent de nouveau et prirent une mine de chien battu. Manon soupira et se frotta les yeux. Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

- Bon. Et toi Abby, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je veux une arme.

- QUOI ? s'exclama l'auteur de fanfictions ainsi que l'ensemble de l'équipe.

- Je veux une arme, répéta la laborantine d'un ton très calme. J'en ai assez d'être tout le temps coincé dans ce labo pourri à identifier de la morve et des douilles !

- Oui, enfin bon.

- Ah. Et aussi. Moins de Caf-Pow. C'est comme Gibbs avec le café. J'en peux plus. Je supporte plus. Ça me donne des boutons !

- Abby, ma chérie … commença Manon d'un ton très calme en posant son calepin et son stylo. Tu te souviens du casting ? Toi, tu es la laborantine. Une scientifique. Pas un agent de terrain ! Alors l'arme, c'est non.

- Allez, rien que pour une fic, s'il te plait !

- Non. Bon, si c'est tout. TONY, ZIVA, LA Y'EN A MARRE ! Trent, va te mettre entre les deux. Merci. Bon. Vance, toi, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- V'en ai vafement marre de fé putain de cure-dents, articula-t-il difficilement. Fé comme le café et le Caf Pow. A force, vé une infection de la voue, et fa fé fuper mal !

- Hum… D'accord, dit Manon en se retenant de rire derrière son calepin ;

- FE PAS DROLE ! AIE ! Ah, et fi je pouvais être plus présent, autrement que le méfant directeur dans fon grand bureau. Fil te plait.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Et toi Mike ? Tu veux aussi être plus présent ?

- Ah non, surtout pas ! Justement ! Je me coule une retraite pépère au Mexique, c'est pas pour être dérangé toutes les cinq minutes par Pierre, Paul Jacques dès qu'il y a un problème. Foutez-moi la paix à la fin !

- D'accord. Foutez…moi…la…paix. J'en parlerai aux autres. TONY, ZIVA ! ALORS LA, MERDE A LA FIN ! MAIS VOUS VOYEZ MEME PAS QUE VOUS ETES EN TRAIN D'ETOUFFER TRENT ? Bon, Gibbs, va te mettre a côté de Trent. Merci. Bon Tony, peut être que si tu parles, tu seras pas occupé à bécoter Ziva. Alors, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Heuu…En fait j'en ai un peu marre que ce soit moi qui me ramasse les coups à chaque fois. Et qui meure aussi. Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ah bah ça c'est très simple. On peut pas tuer Gibbs…Bah parce que c'est Gibbs, tout simplement. Tim…Impossible, il est trop adorable. Abby, impensable. Ducky et Palmer, complètement idiot. Il reste que Ziva ou toi. Et Ziva gagne tout le temps à pierre, papier, ciseau. Donc c'est toi.

- Pff… Non, à part ça c'est tout. Ah si, si tu pouvais me faire partir dans des coins sympas, parce que la dernière fois, c'était la Somalie, et voilà, c'est sympa deux minutes, mais après. Et puis Tel-Aviv, j'en ai fait le tour aussi. AH ! Et les slaps ! Regarde ce que ça me fait ! s'écria-t-il en montrant l'arrière de son crâne. Je commence une sérieuse calvitie ! Alors, moins de slaps, s'il te plait.

- Je verrais. Ziva, toi aussi tu veux voyager plus ?

- Oh non, avec le concours de Lauteur-Inconnue, je me suis fait plein de capitale, donc côté voyage, c'est bon pour le moment. Par contre, si tu pouvais demander à tes collègues d'arrêter de me mettre enceinte à tout bout de champ. Je supporte pas les gamins.

- D'accord, j'en parlerai. Oui ? dit Manon en se tournant vers la porte à laquelle on venait de toquer.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Kate Todd, Ari Aswari, Michael Rivkin, René Benoit et Jenny Shepard. L'équipe les regarda d'un air effaré.

- C'est bien là pour les réclamations de fics ? demanda l'ancienne directrice.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! s'exclama l'auteur de fanfictions. Vous êtes censés être tous morts !

- Bah justement…Heu, si on pouvait revenir, ce serait sympa.

- Mais…Mais…Mais c'est pas possible ! La majorité des fics se passe désormais post-saison 5, donc c'est mort pour toi Jenny, et surtout pour toi Ari. En plus, personne t'aimais, excuse-moi de te le dire. René, déjà que vous étiez quasiment absent, là plus personne parle de vous. Kate, ma chérie, on t'aimait beaucoup, mais tout le monde préfère Ziva. Et toi Michael, même si on adore le triangle amoureux avec toi, Ziva et Tony, tout le monde te déteste aussi. C'est pas possible. Bon, et maintenant, foutez-moi le camp, on essaie de faire une réunion sérieuse !

Les morts du NCIS reprirent la porte dans l'autre sens en bougonnant. Manon soupira un grand coup et ferma les yeux, avant de reprendre ses notes.

- BON ! On va la finir cette réunion ! Ducky, à toi. Qu'est-ce qui va pas.

- J'aimerai être un peu plus présent. Et arrêter de raconter ces histoires débiles qui n'intéressent personne et qui ne finissent jamais. Même moi je les supporte plus.

- D'accord. Palmer ?

- J'aimerai aussi être plus présent. Et puis heu…Si je pouvais avoir plus de muscles, qu'on m'enlève mes lunettes et puis aussi…

- Palmer, chéri. Demande quelque chose de réalisable. Je sais qu'on fait de la fiction, mais là… Eli. C'est à vous.

- Moi c'est très simple. Je voudrais qu'on arrête de me considérer comme le salaud qui envoie sa fille au casse-pipe et qui déteste tout le monde.

- Alors là, Eli, t'exagère ! Lauteur-Inconnue vient juste de terminer une fic où t'es considéré…Bah comme un être humain en fait. Bon, Trent, il reste plus que toi. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- C'est juste…J'en ai marre d'être toujours vu comme le méchant qui ne vit que pour coincer l'équipe de Gibbs. J'suis humain, merde à la fin !

- Trent, mon chéri, fit Manon d'une voix douce. Au casting pour les fics, t'avais voulu continuer à être considéré comme un « méchant ». On va pas tout changer maintenant que les lecteurs sont habitués, non ?

- Je sais, continua Kort d'une voix tremblante. C'est juste que…C'est vachement dur parfois d'être tout le temps détesté !

La lèvre de l'agent de la CIA trembla et il fondit en larmes. Tony soupira et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Manon se mordit la lèvre et nota quelque chose sur son calepin. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles on n'entendit que les gros sanglots de Kort, et finalement ce dernier se calma.

- Bon. Je crois qu'on a fait tout le monde. Donc, si je résume. Moins de café. Moins de Caf Pow. C'est bien, ça va libérer un peu notre budget. Moins de surnoms. Moins de blagues. Moins de slaps. Moins de présence. Plus de présence. Plus de gentillesse. Plus de voyages. J'essaierai de prendre toutes vos revendications en compte. Tony, Ziva, vous pourriez m'écouter ? Je vois que vous êtes en train de vous faire du pied, c'est pas la peine de le cacher ! Bon, comme je le disais, j'essaierai de prendre tout en compte. La dernière fois, quand Ziva voulait être une « méchante » dans une de mes fics, j'ai exaucé son souhait ! Bon…Et si vous avez d'autres demandes, hésitez pas ! Allez, au revoir tout le monde !

Manon se leva et alla faire la bise à chaque membre du casting de NCIS puis sortit. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte que Gibbs sortit une feuille et un stylo et barra le premier nom de la liste.

- Bon…x-My-Fics, c'est fait. Chez quel auteur on va se plaindre maintenant ?


End file.
